


Bright

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Childbirth, Dark, Falling In Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Harems, M/M, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Parenthood, Public Sex, Rejection, Sexual Slavery, Submission, but not very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili, thank Mahal was too tall, too slim and not interesting at all, so instead of being sold to the harem he was sent to the kitchens. There he led the life of safety, finding a purpose and striving to do his best. That is, until a certain prince decides he wants to meet the person who can run his huge kitchen and make the food better than anyone else in the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Most people hated hard work and chores. But Kili wasn’t most people. When others would complain about the workload, Kili would just shine a bright smile and push on. Being born an omega slave should be deeming and terrifying, but not for Kili. He always considered himself lucky. At the age of eight he was transferred from the harem to the royal palace kitchens, later thanks to his charm and wit he moved forward in the kitchen staff. He kept getting praised for his hard work, the old majordomo Balin of the palace saw his hard work and respected it. So when Bombur made him first chef, Kili could only be thrilled.

He often felt the jealousy of other servants, but Kili never tried to antagonise anyone. He avoided the places where he could meet anyone who did not like him. Many omega servants and beta servants tried to gain favours of the lord or of the prestiged visitors just to remake their lives, but not Kili. He did not seek sex as a way to gain in ranks. He had his hard work. He was too tall anyway, too slim. His skin was too dark, and his hair too wild and crazy. There could be no comparison between his rough coarse hands, to the gentle hands of the beautiful harem omegas. He was too clumsy and uninteresting, to even begin to compare to the sophisticated escort omegas coming and going.

Kili focused on his job. Being one of the best chefs, all those whore omega could get sold any moment of their lives, no one got rid of a prime chef. He wore ordinary servant clothes, he tried to avoid the most crowded parts of the palace.

When he heard a part of the staff would be selected to move to the new palace they built for the heir to the throne, he would never envision himself in the position he got. Head chef of his own kitchen. His beautiful huge kitchen. With six sous chefs, twelve kitchen helpers and a few kitchen wenches. In the most modern fully equipped of his dreams. With the finest produce and spices.

“You deserve it kid!” Bombur smiled at him when the news came in. “Remember all you learnt and cook your heart out!”

Kili focused on his energy on training his new staff, some of which he knew from his previous kitchen. It took a few weeks to make all the rest realise that he was not to be messed with. No slip up would come out of his kitchen. No semi-qualified kitchen wench will screw up a prime dinner.

At first Kili was stunned with the sheer number of people coming into the palace. Party after party, and the kitchen had to perform. The harem grew in the first weeks, with the guests brining in gifts. The more demands were set, the more Kili strived. The kitchen had to perform. They had to make the best food, best quality and never fail.

“The prince would like to thank you personally.” The majordomo Bofur told Kili with a huge smile.

Kili gazed at him with surprise. “What for?”

“What for?” Bofur began laughing. He was a very cheerful alpha retired after war, and the post he got was one of privilege. “No one can pull what you pull here every day. Feeding crowds of people, top class, day by day. They even joke our kitchen is better than at the main palace!”

“When should I go?” Kili was shacking. He saw the prince only four times. He was stunning alpha, and judging by the gossip around the palace, he would fuck anything that moves. Kili admired the blond hair and blue eyes. He heard lots of stories about his strength and about his courage. But he wasn’t really willing to speak alone with someone of that kind of reputation.

“This evening. The prince requested dinner alone in his chambers, later he will probably go visit the harem.” Bofur told him casually.

Kili quickly began personally cooking dinner for the prince, assigning three sous chef responsible for the dinner for the harem.

When the meal was almost ready he put on his cleanest apron, corrected the cloth on his head hiding his long hair, and with shaking hands he carried the meal to the princes private quarters.

A servant quickly opened the door for him, but Kili was not prepared for the sight he had to witness. The prince was not alone. There was an omega sitting in his lap, fornicating. Kili blushed madly, and quietly put the tray on the table set for two. As quietly as he came in, he went out.

Kili got used to it. Walking into the prince’s private chambers to find him with some random harem omega. He always silently put the food on the table and left, in a way happy he did not have to face the prince. In a way he was curious what those omegas felt when the handsome prince was claiming them, but in another way he was dead scared of it. The life of a harem omega was worse in his eyes. Being locked up, being a real slave with no value. His life was much better.

He believed the same thing as one evening when he arrived the prince wasn’t busy as always. No omega in the rooms with him. The prince seemed irritated and angry for some reason.

Kili quietly put the tray on the table feeling those strong blue eyes judge him. He was too young for his post, but he was not interesting at all. No charm and no beauty. He was an ordinary slave omega born from an ordinary harem omega. That night he was really aware that his apron was dirty with flour from making the pastry and that his hair was a mess.

“Why is someone so young my head chef?” The deep voice startled him.

“I’ve been working the kitchen most of my life My Master.” Kili lowered his head, taking a submissive position.

“Keep up the good job. Your kitchen is the only part of the palace I have no problems with.” The prince admitted in a strong low tone, suggesting the rest of the palace was crap.

“I’m proud to be serving you My Master.” Kili bowed even lower. He felt vulnerable under the strong eyes.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a callous hand touched his crazy curly hair.

“Don’t you mind the hard work? Wouldn’t you rather be an omega of pleasure? Pampered and loved?” The prince asked in a raspy deep voice. A voice so alluring Kili felt his knees tremble.

“I take pride in my work.” Kili lowered his head even more trying to hide the shaking and blushing.

“Your work has been invaluable for me...” The prince praised him, gently taking off the cloth from his unruly hair.

Kili shivered as tender lips gently traced his neck, his whole body shivering as the alpha was slowly toying with his body. He was a slave. He knew this would happen sooner or later. He was expecting a random soldier to claim him with brutality, more out of desperation than need. He was expecting a drunk guest to get so drunk they would not care who they fuck or why. But he had been lucky. His shabby looks and clothes always kept him safe. His wit got him out of plenty situations with drunken soldiers.

But here and now, he knew he could not refuse his master. Not that anyone ever tried before to seduce him. Now tender lips were tracing his neck, and strong hands were untying his apron, and he felt more than ever in his life. The physical side of his personality always subdued to his duties.

As the strong hands were undressing him and pushing him towards the bed. Kili did not dare to protest, his body thrilled with the strange new feelings. He was shacking as those strong hands were holding him, he was shivering as one of his legs was pulled up. He was moaning when a tender hand was tracing his wet entrance, and when finally the strong body claimed him he was stunned with the feeling. Unlike anything before. It was the most beautiful feeling ever. Most thrilling experience ever. No wonder all those whores begged for it.

But as the alpha finished and casually began eating dinner Kili realised the down side of it. He was just a slave. Just another whore in his life. Mustering all his pride and courage, he put on his clothes and left as quietly as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

He got used to it. Seeing the random omegas in the prince’s rooms. There was nothing special about the beautiful event that happened between them. From time to time the prince would be alone. And Kili saw the flame in his eyes. Those evenings were beautiful, full of tender sex. But Kili knew he was just another slave.

When his belly began showing, he heard from Bofur that it would be best if someone else carried the dinners from that moment.

Kili kept gazing at his body still surprised with what happened. As if not connecting the facts, although logically he should know there was a chance. Omega slave pregnancies were nothing interesting or scandalous. Many omega slaves in the palace had children. Kili knew he would be expected to go back to his duties the moment the child would be born. And he would get seven years with his child. Seven years. If an alpha would be born he would be enrolled to the army, and if an omega, he would share his fate.

He was thrilled his child was an alpha. A strong beautiful alpha. He was happy the baby would have a better fate than his. He would grow to be strong and smart. Kili kissed his forehead time after time, thrilled with all the love filling his heart.

The staff at the kitchen at first seemed wary how to deal with the baby in the kitchen. But Kili did not trust anyone to take care of his child. Soon one of the kitchen wenches came to him with a cloth.

“Where I come from, children cannot be a burden at work. So most women and omega keep them like this.” She gently wrapped the cloth around Kili, and placed the calm baby on his back. “You can feel the baby, and the baby is calm because he can feel you as well.”

“Thank you.” Kili smiled at her.

“You can move the cloth to the front and keep the child on your chest as well.” She added with a smile.

It took a while for everyone to get used to the baby there, but no one voiced any objection. The kitchen had to run smoothly and only Kili could assure that. The one day when he was in labour was already a problem for the staff.

He quickly moved to make up for the lost time, disregarding the slight pain in his abdomen. He just had to. He had a new reason to live for.

\--------

Bofur kept gazing at the tiny boy attached to the head chef’s chest with affection. The boy was the cutest and calmest child ever. His bright smile could only be rivalled by his omega father’s.

“I was wondering maybe we could make one as well.” Nori, the love of his life, suggested as Bofur was looking at the child with longing.

“He was lucky to have an alpha.” Bofur told him gently. “As much as I love you, as much as I’d love to have a child of our own...”

“You don’t want to risk bringing an omega into this world.” Nori prompted. “It’s a fifty fifty, and you know how much I love to gamble.”

Bofur gazed at his favourite omega servant. Nori was witty, spiteful and strong. He would make a great omega father. But an omega child would be just another slave. Sold at the age of seven. Fucked by anyone without any consequences. Bofur dreaded the stories of those who loved claiming their omegas when untouched and very young.

“Can’t you do anything?” Nori begged him.

“I’m going to try.” Bofur inhaled. “In the meanwhile, won’t you mind if I spoil him a bit?”

“I’m planning to do exactly the same.” Nori grinned.

\------

Frerin become the bright star for many in the kitchen and palace. His huge wide smile and cheerful laughter. As he was growing, his golden hair and bright blue eyes were a symbol of joy. All the slave in the slave quarters knew him, and as Kili was smiling, they all learnt to trust him. He would smuggle more food for them, he would always give a helping hand. People respect that a lot, but in reality it was the bright Frerin that melted their hearts.

“He’s a beautiful child.” Nori told him time after time.

“He’s special.” Bofur added with a smile.

“You both spoil him too much.” Kili complained with a light smile.

“He’ll get all the hard work from you.” Nori laughed. “I’m planning to infect him with some mathematics. And I’m going to get my younger brother to teach him how to read. He works in the library as a clerk.” He declared.

Kili gazed at him with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Kili hugged both of them.

“You both deserve it.” Nori assured him.


	3. Chapter 3

“What happened to my head chef?” The prince’s lazy voice worried Bofur more than he would admit.

“The kitchen is still running smoothly.” Bofur assured him. “The head chef is working efficiently.”

“You haven’t sent him to me in a long time.” The prince complained in a deadly voice.

“I wasn’t aware you required his company.” Bofur lied swiftly, he knew the prince was interested in Kili with some kind of insistence. He wasn’t even aware if the prince knew he had a son.

“These harem omegas are pretty boring.” The prince complained.

Bofur tried to hide his surprise. The prince never wanted the same omega twice. He asked for Kili overt twenty times before the pregnancy became visible. And now he was asking again, Bofur counted.

“I’ll send him over.” Bofur obediently nodded.

“Did you want to ask me something?” The prince swayed his glass playing with the wine.

“It’s just a personal request...” Bofur was even more shy about asking.

“Let me guess you want some time off?” The prince mused.

“No... I’ve been dreaming...” Bofur tried to chose his words carefully. “I want to start a family.”

“Do you have a particular omega in mind?” The prince voice was full of amusement.

“Yes...” Bofur admitted.

“Is it a slave in the palace?” The prince asked.

“He works as a servant.” Bofur told him swiftly.

“You’ve been serving my father the last fifteen years, and me the last five. You may pick and mate any slave omega in the palace.” The prince decided.

\------

Kili blink when Bofur told him the news. His friends would mate. Nori would stop being a slave. His rank would be that of his mate.

“I’m very happy for you.” Kili held Nori tightly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still live in the palace.” Nori embraced him with all his strength.

“The prince has asked for you.” Bofur words surprised both Kili and Nori. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Kili passed tiny Frerin to Nori. “Will you keep an eye on him?”

“I won’t fail you.” Nori promised taking the boy.

\------

Going back to the prince’s room Kili was surprised yet again to see the prince not wait for him despite the direct order. A beautiful blond alpha in his lap, moving in a wild rhythm full of noises of exalted passion. A bit too fake to his ears.

Kili just put the tray and feeling disappointed he just left. The father of his only child was so much less than he should be. His heart was dreaming about him in a way he could not comprehend, but his mind never allowed him to forget he was just a slave.

A few weeks into carrying trays into the private chambers, Kili realised this was some kind of cruel game. The alpha would always notice him entering, his eyes registering his presence, a spark shining in them. He loved those eyes on the face of his son. He tried to feel anger and betrayal. But he always knew he was just a slave. Everything was the decision of the alpha.

“Finally alone...” The prince whispered one night as there was no omega there.

Kili just kept his head low. He almost forgot what it felt. He almost forgot how good it felt. Those strong hands undressing him, those strong arms embracing him. The deep feeling of having him deep inside. The warmth of the touch of a lover, not a child with him in bed.

As the alpha made love to him, Kili felt only joy. It was a beautiful feeling, so thrilling and nice. But bitterness settled again as he was left in bed alone. As he realised yet again he was just a slave. A worthless slave. He put on his clothes and walked back to the only person who loved him. His son.

\------

A few weeks more, being taken by the alpha a fair number of times, Kili again realised his body was ridiculously fertile. A second child already nestling in his womb. He kept placing his hands on his belly, but he did not feel anger. He knew it should be the alpha’s duty to take care of him and the child. He knew he should be angry. But instead he felt happy. He loved Frerin. And he would love his second born as well. He tried to ignite anger in his heart, especially when seeing the alpha with other omega, but he had what they would never get. His seed blooming in his womb. His blue eyes and golden hair on the head on his first-born son. As much as he should hate the alpha, he loved his children.

\------

When his belly began showing Bofur moved another omega servant to serve the prince. And Kili went back to his most demanding duties. The belly a bit troubling in the kitchen, but he managed fine the first time so we would manage the second. Soon he had trouble walking but his staff kept on helping to the best of their ability. The kitchen had to work.

The day of birth Kili praised with all his strength. Finally having the lively baby out. Frerin never kicked him so much, or moved in his belly so much.

“You’ve got a beautiful omega boy.” The old doctor Oin handed him the tiny baby.

“He’s so tiny...” Kili inhaled and smiled at the tiny child.

“Surprisingly so, but he looks healthy.” The doctor assured him.

Soon all the kitchen and his servant friends would fawn over the tiny boy even more than they did for Frerin.

Kili held the tiny baby with affection, but the true affection was in Frerin’s blue eyes.

“Are you going to help me?” Kili asked his two year old, and the boy nodded eagerly.

“What are you going to call him?” Nori asked tenderly.

“Dior!” Kili quickly decided.

“Dior!” Frerin repeated eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dior no running in the kitchen!” One of the sous chefs scolded the tiny boy with a huge smile. The three year old was a wild thing. Happy, cheerful and always laughing. Together with Frerin they were accepted everywhere. They roamed the kitchens, went to Ori for lessons in the library and later back to the kitchen to help as much as possible. Frerin was an alpha so it was understood he would go to the alpha academy at the age of seven, but he loved the kitchen. It was his home. And having his father next to him, and beloved brother was most important for him.

So far the children never suffered from being born into the world of slaves. Sheltered by Kili, Nori and Bofur. Given the best education by Ori and Nori. Loved by many and spoiled by most people in the palace.

\-------

“He has asked for you again.” Bofur barely managed to say those words. He saw a huge smile on Kili’s face.

“A third child?” The brunet mused seeing his beloved two run around happily, playing with the now pregnant Nori who had more energy than ever. “Why not.”

“You seem calm about it.” Bofur was surprised.

“It’s just fate. I take it as it is. I’m a slave he can take as many times as he wants. At least he never hurts me.” Kili told him gently. “There is no illusion in my heart. He has no affection for me or my kids. But no matter how much I try to hate him, I love my children. And I would love a third as well.”

“You’re incredible.” Bofur told him with a huge smile.

“I’d better go to work.” Kili told him.

“Don’t worry Nori will take care of them with love.” Bofur assured him.

“Thank you.” Kili just smiled.

\-----

As he took the tray filled with the best food he made himself he walked slowly to the prince’s chambers. A servant quickly opened the doors in front of him, and Kili tried not to look at the bed. In case he would see the alpha with a harem omega. It was never a sight that pleased him.

“Don’t you like serving me?” The voice stopped him in the middle of putting the food on the table.

“I’m proud to be your servant My Master.” Kili bowed politely, only then noticing the prince was alone in the room.

“You avoid my chambers.” The prince told him as if he was offended Kili did not come the last four years. “I had to ask for you again.”

“I would never dare offend you My Master.” Kili got to his knees sacred he made a mistake. That something he said or did angered the master. There was a bitter thorn in his side prompting that it took him over four years to notice his absence.

“Are you pleased to be at the service in my kitchen?” The prince asked in a sleazy provocative tone.

“Very much so.” Kili quickly assured him.

“Too bad... I would rather you served me here.” The prince growled.

“As you wish My Master.” Kili obediently lowered his head even more, not daring to look up. His life was at stake, both his children’s lives were at stake.

“You will serve me breakfasts and suppers every day now.” The prince demanded.

“Yes My Master...” Kili quickly assured him.

“Take off your clothes.” The blond demanded with a light in his eyes.

“Yes My Master.” Kili obeyed without hesitation still not looking at the prince his head down. The cold floor was too cold for his now naked legs, but he would never disobey.

“Eat with me.” The prince ordered pointing to the beautifully set table with the best porcelain.

Kili sat on the chair still not looking at him.

“Did you cook everything on this table yourself?” The prince asked as if there was nothing unusual in him sitting at the table with a naked omega slave.

“Yes, My Master.” Kili nodded.

“Taking you out of the kitchens might indeed be a huge waste.” The prince mumbled eating.

“Eat.” The prince’s voice sounded like an order, so Kili quickly put a bit of rabbit pate on his plate.

“You’re very slim... can’t you eat more while working?” The prince asked casually as if trying to connect with him. Kili gazed at him from under this crazy locks, but tried to hide his interest.

“I often forget about eating.” Kili admitted.

“You love your work?” The prince asked gently.

“It gives me joy.” Kili told him the truth. “I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

The prince did not seem happy with the answer. “Wouldn’t you rather live here with me?”

The question made Kili freeze with the fork halfway to his mouth. He collected himself bit down on the tender delicious pate and finally decided to answer.

“I’m not an escort omega, nor a harem omega.” He told him calmly. “I was never trained for such things.” He didn’t really want to believe that suggestion. He didn’t want to. That would mean not seeing his children. Being a real slave. Locked in. The kitchen meant freedom.

“You’re stubborn and disobedient.” The prince scolded him.

Kili flinched but did not explain or reply. He just lowered his head.

“All breakfasts and suppers from now on. And you’ll stay as long as I won’t tell you could go.” The prince made a firm demand.

“Thank you My Master.” Kili lowered his head even more.

Kili had no idea when the alpha had enough of his lowered head and submission, before he knew it he was in his lap and fed. He could feel his strong cock under his naked leg, he felt one hand on his stomach holding him tightly as the other hand moved food at him.

“You’re a bit too slim.” The alpha scolded him, and ordered at the same time. Kili often forgot eating at work, and later he was too busy feeding his kids, or tending to his friends. Kili gazed at the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much and he saw a shy smile on the prince’s lips. A smile he saw everyday on his younger son’s face. And then he realised he would never hate this alpha. As a shy smile crept onto his face and the kiss that followed stunned him. He knew the pleasure of sex, but this was his first kiss ever. The tender kisses he planted on this kids faces did not compare.

The alpha kissed him tenderly and soon he was carried to bed, just to be loved stronger than ever. As if the alpha was starving for his presence.

\------

Ten weeks of having the alpha more than ever. The new routine something Kili could have not ever predicted. Bringing supper meant eating supper with the alpha, usually being fed naked in his lap. The alpha would not let him go all night, claiming him many times in the dark, only to let him go near dawn to make breakfast and come back just for more sex.

Kili’s heart was beating with joy. All the attention he kept getting brought him joy. But with pain he thought of his kids. He only had a tiny bit of the day for them, most of their time together taken away. He could not hold them close at night and he could not take care of them as he wanted. But something in his heart prompted that it wouldn’t last. That the alpha would get bored soon.

And he was right. One evening as he walked into the chambers, placed the tray and calmly he finally gazed at the bed surprised the alpha did not say anything. What he saw would make him drop the tray if he had in fact still had it in his hands. The omega in bed was doing the most abhorrent thing ever, the master’s cock deep inside his mouth. Kili tore his eyes away and swiftly began placing the food on the table. His time of attention was over. He wasn’t needed or wanted there anymore. Without a word or a sound he left quietly closing the door, fully aware that they were so busy that both of them did not even notice his presence.

At least he was never asked to do anything downgrading, but deep inside Kili knew that if the Master demanded something he would do it without hesitation. He was more than a slave. He was the slave of his own heart.

The next day he asked Bofur to send in someone else with breakfast, and Kili went back to his normal life. Cooking and taking care of his children.

“A third one?” Nori gently put his hand on Kili’s slightly showing belly.

“A third one to love.” Kili nodded happily.

“Just one more year with Frerin.” Nori told him slowly.

“He will have a good life.” Kili nodded eagerly. Alphas had a better chance, Frerin was already reading and writing, and he was really smart, so Kili had high hopes for him.

“I’m not worried about Frerin, he’ll do fine. I’m more worried about Dior.” Nori motioned the tiny boy. The boy was almost five but looked like three, extremely tiny, and extremely cute. Kili knew what Nori meant. A child so beautiful could fall as the pray of those not good for children.

“We wanted to propose, but we’re scared to intrude.” Nori suddenly said.

“Propose?” Kili asked puzzled.

“We could claim he was ours.” Nori told him slowly, aware what he was proposing would offend any parent. The implication would give Dior more rights, he would stop being a slave, he would just be a servant. Not sellable.

“Please do so.” Kili had joy in his eyes. “My heart will know no difference, apart from the fact that my child will be safe.”

“You’re the most incredible person in the world.” Nori hugged him as much as his swollen belly would allow. “Your third and me second will be as close as brothers.” He smiled thinking how little Dior and Borin acted like brothers already.

“You’re my family.” Kili smiled radiantly.

The birth to the third did not go as easy as the second or first, but with every drop of blood he prayed the child would be healthy and strong.

When they finally pulled him out and placed him on his belly, Kili realised one crucial thing. He would not be able to get up.

“A second prime alpha boy.” The old doctor told him with a smile. “But you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest.” He decided.

“I can’t rest, my duties...” Kili protested knowing the kitchen was his responsibility.

“They will have to manage a few days without you.” The old doctor did not leave place for discussion.

For the first time Kili felt like panicking.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up with another harem omega did not please him at all. All of them so filthy, so used up and dirty. At those moments he wondered why he had a harem in the first place. It was his cousin Dain you gave him the first omega harem slave. Then it just grew.

When Fili got a palace all to himself, at first he just wanted to have fun away from the scolding blue eyes of his father, the King. It was fun for a time. All the people showing up, all the parties. All the gifts. It was easier than it seemed, the smart Bofur was a great majordomo, the palace running smoothly and gaining praise from his family and friends. Many people began staying longer, but soon he realised he had to make some changes. As much as he liked his family and friends, he did not want to live with all of them.

“It’s your palace do what you want.” Dwalin, his huge friend laughed. He was probably the most experienced and trusted advisor he got. “You’ve becoming lazy, and as much as I like fondling an omega or two, you should go back to training.”

“So you mean get rid of my friends?” Fili mused.

“I mean decide what you want to do.” Dwalin stated. “You’re famous now for having the best food and wine free. The most comfortable beds and most agreeable slaves.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Fili asked.

“No, it is not.” Dwalin growled. “But letting all of them live at your cost? I heard the lords of the north have a custom to buy the most uncomfortable furniture they can find, just to make sure guests don’t stay too long.”

“So you mean buy worse furniture and serve less wine and food?” Fili growled.

“First of all, start doing what you want. Are these huge dinners really a must?” Dwalin growled.

Fili deep inside realised they are not. So a new custom was born, the omegas would get dinners, his most trusted soldiers too, but no more fancy parties. He would ask for a small exclusive dinner in his own chambers.

As the servants kept bringing elaborate dishes, beyond anything he ever tasted before, he slowly became curious who was making them. But he later forgot the source of curiousness and the request he made to meet the chef. It took him a while to realise the person bringing in the food now was the head chef himself.

He caught sight of the tall slender figure, dressed in ordinary servant clothes showing no status. An apron tightly tied around his waist, a cloth covering his unruly curly hair. Each time walking with his eyes downcast, not looking at him, showing huge submission and respect. Fili liked that a lot, as much as he loved fucking the harem omega, as much as all in the palace obeyed him, he had never seen such submission in another person before.

“Why is someone so young my head chef?” He asked gently surprising the chef with his interest and for the first time he had a chance to gaze into those black eyes, so beautiful and breathtaking like no other.

“I’ve been working the kitchen most of my life My Master.” The chef lowered his head, taking a even more submissive position.

“Keep up the good work. Your kitchen is the only part of the palace I have no problems with.” He praised him wanting him to look up again and see his beautiful eyes again.

“I’m proud to be serving you My Master.” The position the servant took was even more submissive. Not looking up, not daring to face him. His voice spoke the truth, he was proud of his job. He was proud to serve him.

Feeling very daring his hand touched his crazy curly hair. It was like silk. The hair very clean as if washed every day. It smelled of flowers, the scent of the omega was tender and mixed with the smell of the divine food he created.

“Don’t you mind the hard work? Wouldn’t you rather be an omega of pleasure? Pampered and loved?” He asked in a raspy deep voice, there was something about this omega making him want to flirt with him. Making him want to claim him, despite the poor clothes and the willowy tall figure.

“I take pride in my work.” The servant was focused only on that, as if not hearing the flirting and seduction.

“Your work has been invaluable for me...” He praised him, gently taking off the cloth from his unruly hair. The locks framed the evenly sculpted face. Fili felt himself out of breath, this omega... could be more beautiful than all his harem omega. In the right clothes, with his hair framing his face. Those thin elegant eyebrows and beautiful slim jaw. But the real catch were those deep dark eyes looking now at him dazzled with some kind of light.

As much as he did not plan to bed the omega, he wanted him right there and then. The scent drilling in his head and giving crazy ideas. Normally he did not bed the slaves.

The omega did not protect, he just seemed stunned with the demand. As he was being undressed, he made no sound of protest. While Fili could barely believe the sight in front of him. The omega was just stunning. A trail of gentle chest hairs pointing to his womb, his skin a tender darker shade, unlike any he had seen before. His body taking him with ease, the warm wetness so pleasant he could be happy to just have this one omega all his life. That thought scared him. This omega, if taught the methods of pleasure, this omega could rule him like no other. That scared him even more.

The following days he did what he always did. Using his harem, training all day and resting in the evenings and nights. The chef would come in, those dark eyes would gaze at the other omegas with him, but he never reacted. He never showed no jealousy, nor spite or anger. He calmly placed the food, and left without a word or sign that what he saw affected him in any way. After a few days he was waiting for him to come in, Fili loved the feeling of those dark eyes resting on him a split second, sending more thrill to his loins than any ministration any omega could do, he had enough.

He wanted his womb, not the womb of some whore. He wanted to smell him again, to feel him under him. And he decided he could. This was his slave after all.

So he did as he pleased. Trying to find pleasure with others, but always thinking of him. Always waiting for him to come in. Every time he decided to claim the omega he was pulled in with strength, the pleasure so tempting and so thrilling at time he wanted to get rid of the harem entirely. When he was with others he had to close his eyes and dream and black eyes looking back at him. He had to imagine it was him on the bed waiting to be taken, trembling and blushing.

When Bofur gently suggested changing the servant bringing dinner Fili felt relief. He hoped that if he did not see him anymore he would go back to normal. The first days a bitter pain. The next weeks full of longing. There was a long time he did not visit the harem at all. All the omega losing their charm.

Fili did everything possible to forget about him. But after months of struggling, months of denying what he wanted he decided there was no reason to deny himself what he wanted.

And he wanted him. As the silent figure began appearing in the doorway, Fili’s eagerness was up again. Knowing the omega would come in, made him want to have sex. And not wanting to give in to his charm, he invited omegas from the harem. Those eyes would just glance at him a short time and without any recognition the omega would calmly do his job. Setting the elegant table. Placing the divine smelling food.

He knew he would not last forever, but he managed a few weeks. A few weeks of seeing him again. Of wanting him more than anyone. Of pretending those retched harem omegas were him.

When he finally approached the omega, he seemed surprised. As if not hoping or not wishing to be bedded. But his body took him in with ease. Always wet and awaiting. Never showing any signs of discomfort or unwillingness. Always fulfilling every order, never voicing any demand.

The thought that the omega never sought out his company, or that he never tried to please him, was a bitter pill to swallow. He never refused, but never asked to be taken. The harem omega nearly begged for his cock, this omega did not. He took it with ease, but never did anything to get more of it. As if he was doing it because of duty, not because of will.

As his body was soiled with his seed Fili saw his face dark and gloomy. In those moments the omega tried to disappear, put on his clothes as fast as possible, and just go. Leaving Fili bitter and alone. Fully aware the omega gave in to him because of duty, not because he wanted him.

When he stopped coming without a word, Fili drowned into a bitter pool of sadness again.

For a long time he wasn’t himself, so much so he saw Dwalin’s concerned glares.

“If you want him so much, why not claim him?” Dwalin asked him one day.

“Claim a slave omega?” Fili mumbled.

“If that’s the one you want in your bed.” Dwalin laughed. “Fill these halls with laughter of kids, be happy for a change.”

“I have everything I might need.” Fili growled at him.

“Well surely you do not look happy at all.” Dwalin hissed and left him there sulking.

Asking for the omega a third time came with huge pain. He did not want to ask for what should be his. This omega should be there with him. In his bed, all day and night waiting for his cock. This time he left no space or doubt what he wanted. He saw fear in those eyes for the first time. Those deep black eyes gazed at him with fear, which broke his heart. The omega did not want to share his chambers and gain privileges. He wanted to work in the kitchen. If it were a less important part of the palace he would simply lock it down and keep the omega with him. But the urgency in the omega made him give in.

Seventy days. He counted each single one. Seventy nights with his omega. He took him more than any omega ever, and every time he saw a light in his eyes. Every single time the omega was ready to take him in. And slowly the nights were as he wanted them to be, full of tender love making, or full of demanding. The first time the omega reached for him Fili thought he would die of the chocking joy. There was no falseness in those dark eyes, he wanted it. He wanted him.

Until the day he saw that light die. He had no idea really why he invited the harem omega to his chambers, he wanted things he would never ask his omega to do. As time passed Fili felt the need to protect him, felt the need to show him utter respect. He loved the stubbornness in him, instead of a life in luxury the omega wanted to be useful and needed. He was stubborn and strong willed, and at the same time undemanding and kind. He would never dare ask him to do anything downgrading or repulsive. He had his harem for those things.

That day he saw a darkness appear in those beautiful eyes, as the omega came in the most inappropriate of moments. He did not say anything, he silently prepared the dinner and left as if he were a ghost.

And he never came back, and Fili did not dare ask for him anymore. It hurt too much.


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s wrong with your kitchen?” Dain hissed as lunch was served.

Fili had to admit it, the food was good but not on par with what they usually got.

“Bofur!” He yelled and soon the majordomo showed up. “To my office.” He growled.

“Yes Sir!” Bofur lowered his head, Fili could not help but see the worry on his face.

“What’s the problem with the kitchen? Do you lack supplies?” Fili asked in a deadly tone.

“We do not Sir. If there is a problem I assure you it will be solved by dinner, I’ll see to it personally.” Bofur lowered his head. There was no way he could tell the prince that the head chef went into labour and that there was no one running the kitchen.

\------

Bofur was walking around the kitchen desperate. The sous chefs had their heads low and seemed depressed along with him. “We need to serve a grand dinner.” He told them.

“Sir... as much as we know how to cook... it’s the Chef who can make those wonders under his fingers...” One of the helpers told him in a deadly voice.

“We’re doomed...” Another began lamenting. The kitchen was a prime job, better than most in the palace and now all standing there were terrified for their lives.

“We can’t do it alone...” The staff begged him.

“I’ll go and check on him.” Bofur promised. “Meanwhile try not to screw up anything.”

With worry he rushed to the medical ward only to find Oin in even bigger worry.

“Has he given birth?” Bofur asked.

“To a healthy alpha.” Oin confirmed. “But he lost lots of blood...”

“Will he make it?” Bofur was now terrified.

“He should. But he won’t be able to work for some time.” Oin concluded.

“How long?” Bofur growled.

“At least a week.” Oin looked to the ground.

“We’re doomed.” Bofur growled and rushed to his omega, holding the tiny baby.

“You’re not doomed.” Nori scolded him immediately. Their five months old son Farin was sleeping and the tiny baby fit next to him in the cot with ease.

“How can you say so? Kili is... Kili!” Bofur told him. “The only person who can cook like him was my brother Bombur, but he’s back at Dale!”

“Some things flow in the blood.” Nori pointed out. “You have a fifty fifty chance, get the boys.”

Bofur stood there stunned. “The Royal kitchen run by kids?”

“Kili’s kids.” Nori hissed. “It’s just for a few days.”

\------

“I have a strange feeling, go and check what’s going on.” Fili ordered Dwalin.

“As you wish.” The tall man got up and walked to the kitchens.

When he peaked in he saw the cooks running around frantically preparing food. Bofur, the majordomo was holding a small blond boy, who had a spoon in his hand. At first he thought the child was just one of the kids of the cooks, but later he realised what the beautiful child was doing. He was tasting and criticizing.

He glanced at the child again. He was tiny, looking barely three or four to his eyes, but he was unusual. Dark black eyes, blond hair. Darker skin, long limbs, but tiny built. His face was the real catch, beautifully shaped with elegant lips, nose and eyebrows. He would grow to be one of the most beautiful omegas ever.

When he came back to the hall dinner was already being served, and this time he saw smiles on the guests faces. The food was really good.

He saw the prince nod at him with a smile, but deep down Dwalin felt he just saw a mystery he needed to solve.

\-----

Just a few weeks after giving birth to Rin, Kili had to say goodbye to his first born.

“I’ll escort him to the school myself.” Bofur assured him.

“Say a good word for him.” Kili begged him kissing his boy. Frerin was trying not to cry, but the boy was holding onto him desperately.

“Don’t worry, you will be able to visit from time to time.” Bofur assured the emotional Frerin. He saw the same strength as he always saw on his father’s face.

“Be brave and make me proud.” Kili kissed him one last time.

“I’m going to come back!” Frerin promised.

“Sure you will!” Bofur reached out to help him on the horse.

Kili had tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them, deep in his heart he knew Frerin would be fine.

\------

Dwalin took his time carefully. He knew his ways around the palace, his position giving him access to anything he wanted. He began walking around, listening and watching. So far he caught the sight of the beautiful child a few times, especially around the kitchen. The main chef’s absence was never addressed, but the food was now back to its prime quality. Soon he learnt the habits of the servants around there. The child was indeed that of the head chef, slowly trained in the art as well. He would go to the library every day escorted by the majordomo himself.

As he finally solved the puzzled he had a huge doubt what to say if anything to his prince. There was something strange about what the prince wanted from the head chef. He enjoyed him beyond any other omega, but yet he refused to claim him.

Not that fidelity of the slave omegas was something you could trust. No child born from such a union would have any rights. Any child treated as property. For all he knew that boy could be fathered by any alpha in the palace and the dates were all wrong.

Until he saw the older boy. So bright and so Fili, Dwalin held his breath. The boy was wearing a uniform from the nearest Alpha Academy, clearly he was a cadet there. Meaning he was over seven. He was so alike to Fili, Dwalin felt his heart pound.

“Do you have a moment of your time?” Dwalin asked Fili gently seeing his friend was bored again. After a long training, a bath with another whore, and a light lunch.

“What do you have in mind you old fox?” Fili laughed, but Dwalin could not be fooled, the light died in his friends eyes the third time the omega did not come back.

“Put away these fancy clothes, and let’s have a tour of your own palace.” Dwalin joked.

“I know my palace very well thank you.” Fili hissed back drinking his wine.

“I’ll show you places you have never seen.” Dwalin assured him and passed him an ordinary shirt.

Fili just raised his eyebrows with amusement and followed his friend into the servant corridors and hallways, hidden from the eyes of most people.

“What is this place?” Fili was stunned when they went into a courtyard he had never seen.

“The slave quarters, at least for those more privileged ones.” Dwalin told him. “Most live in worse conditions.”

Fili gazed around stunned. He never really thought about what the servants did in their free time, if they had any free time or where they would sleep.

As Dwalin lead him to a passageway between the houses he saw a nice meadow right behind it. It was incomparable to his vast well kept gardens on the other side of the palace, but it was nice. There he saw several omega sitting on blankets, and children playing, their joyful laughter echoing.

No one paid much mind to them just standing and gazing, and soon Fili noticed many people going there. Bringing food and settling down for a mid-day meal together.

He saw his omega in the distance, carrying a crude platter, but filled with some food. Soon all the kids rushed to him, and each would be given a piece of the meat pie.

Fili felt pain over come him. He never saw the omega smile like that to him, with so much cheer and joy. He wondered if the omega would make a great father and deep inside he already knew he would. His omega would make a wonderful father to his kids. He could easily envision the swollen belly, the happy smile as the omega would take his hand and stroke the hidden child. He could hear the joyful echo of laughter in his chambers. But he chose not to keep him like that.

As a tiny child clung to his omega, Fili was filled with pain. Soon someone took the platter from him, and the omega gently lifted the child demanding his attention. What a beautiful child... was Fili’s last thought before Dwalin began speaking.

“That little one is really a sight to behold, he will grow into the most beautiful omega ever.” Dwalin’s voice broke his daze. “But the one I wanted to show you is over there.” He motioned the distance where the older children were playing with a ball.

Fili glanced away from his omega to the children, soon he did not need to guess what his old friend wanted to show him.

A blond boy, with bright golden locks, strong tough built so characteristic for his closest family. Shared by him, his father and his younger brothers Frodo and Merry. The boy ran straight to the omega now carrying the boy and hugged both of them with a bright radiant smile.

Pain struck him badly, those could have been his children. With his name to bear and with his arms around them as they grew. He wanted to be angry at the omega, but then he realise that’s what happens with children of most omega. They were considered no ones.

“He goes to the Alpha Academy now, if you’re interested.” Dwalin told him slowly.

“What about the younger?” Fili’s throat was dry.

“Works in the kitchens.” Dwalin added.

“Bring the omega to me later tonight.” He demanded and feeling weak he slowly walked back to the palace. His whole life just tumbled down on his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

He sat there gazing at the wall what seemed endless hours. He had no idea how to face reality. His omega had children. Perhaps even his children. He was furious. If he had kids he had the right to get to know them. To make choices about their lives. To decide what school and fate awaits them. A chance to name them.

When the omega finally came in his eyes downcast, a beautiful platter in his hands. The omega swiftly placed the food on the table and evidently wanted to leave.

“Close the door.” Fili ordered in a grim tone. He saw a flash of surprise in his eyes, but the omega did not ask anything or say anything. He knelt on the floor and lowered his head.

“How many children do you have?” Kili could hear the deadly undertone in the prince’s voice.

“Three.” He answered immediately not looking at the alpha.

Fili just gazed at shivering omega. He saw the fear appear on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fili asked in a deadly voice. He was angry, and the more he showed his anger then more the omega displayed surrender and fear.

“There is nothing unusual with a slave bearing children.” The omega finally answered.

“Are they mine?” The question was said in such a tone that Kili had no idea what answer the alpha wanted, a positive to embrace the kids, or a negative to get rid of them.

“No.” Kili replied swiftly. “According to law they are mine.” He stressed.

“You know I’m not asking about that.” Fili was even more irritated.

Feeling annoyed he grabbed the omega’s chin and lifted his face to gaze into those entrancing black eyes.

“Are they mine?” He hissed with determination.

“If the question is has anyone else apart from you bedded me, than the answer to that question is no.” Kili went around and avoided answering at all.

Fili gazed at the omega carefully digesting his words. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He growled with even more anger now.

“Who would want children with a slave?” The omega asked his head downcast. “Who would believe a slave and claim children born in such a union?”

“You’re going to pay for keeping them away from me...” The alpha growled ripping his clothes off. He did not even bother to reach the bed, taking him right there on the floor. Slamming into his beautiful body with force. Trying to show how desperately he wanted him, how much he needed him.

“And if more of my seed bears fruit in your womb, you will not keep my children away from me.” The alpha growled as he bit down on the omegas neck. Marking him, mating him officially for life.

Kili trembled hearing those menacing words, but as the strong teeth punctured his neck he felt the bond form.

“You’re mine...” The alpha growled.

“I always belonged to you.” Kili replied obediently. Because that was the truth.

\------

First thing in the morning the alpha gazed at the omega.

“I understand you’re stubborn to work in the kitchen.” Fili growled at him.

“No one else can do it.” The omega whispered.

Fili gazed at the omega angrily. “Fine, run the kitchen if that is what you want. But you will move into my chambers along with the children. You will eat all meals with me, and spend all nights with me.”

Kili fidgeted nervously.

“What’s the matter?” Fili growled.

“Will we be locked in here?” He asked with worry.

“No!” Fili hissed. “Unless you try to escape or hide more children from me.”

“I will never run away.” Kili lowered his head.

\------

Fili called in his carriage and asked to be taken to town. He easily found the Alpha Academy, and soon the thrilled headmaster Narvi was showing him around telling about the students there.

When they reached the training grounds, Fili saw many kids training. They were all divided into age groups.

“Is there anything in particular that interests you?” Narvi asked as he saw the prince watch the children intently.

“I was just wondering how a child of mine is doing.” He answered enigmatically and gazed to the blond boy training.

“Oh that one.” Narvi gazed at the boy. “He’s doing extremely well. One of the few slave kids who could actually read, write and count very well when he arrived.”

“What about physical training?” Fili asked.

“He had some before. He’s very surprising.” Narvi brought him a bit closer.

“Ambidextrous.” Fili summed up seeing the way the boy was moving. A smile lighted up his face as he watched the boy skilfully take down the older boy in front of him.

“Honestly, can he learn more here?” Fili asked judging the way the boy was performing.

“A bit more perhaps. We haven’t had a top student like him in years.” Narvi easily admitted.

“I’m transferring him.” Fili decided.

“As you wish Sir!” Narvi bowed politely.

After the training and getting cleaned up, the boys later went into the dorms where they all lived.

“Frerin you are to come with me.” Narvi called the boy into his office. The boy looked at him surprised, and the old soldier could see the resemblance even more now that he knew.

Narvi let the boy into the office and closed the door behind him.

Frerin stared into deep blue eyes. He immediately knew who this was. He always wondered why he looked different than his omega dad. He did not resemble anyone he knew, his eyes and hair standing out. Only Dior had hair in a similar colour to his. His father never wanted to talk about their alpha father, but from all the gossip flying around Frerin knew he, Dior and little Rin had probably one father. Someone of great importance and statue. Not that it really mattered, he would never carry the alpha’s name anyway, being born a slave.

“Do you like it here?” The man slowly asked him.

“I don’t mind it here.” Frerin answered quickly unsure as to why this man came to see him. He was just a child of an omega slave and by definition he was not this man’s child even if it was his seed that gave him life.

“I talked with your teachers, you’re doing better than most students.” Fili told the boy, still stunned how alike they looked. It was like looking in a mirror reflecting him twenty years back. The eyes and hair, a huge likeness in built and silhouette.

“Thank you Sir.” The boy looked down, and that moment Fili saw his omega’s stubbornness and pride in the boy.

“I’m going to transfer you somewhere else.” He informed him.

The boy did not even look up to him. His next words proved the relation to his omega even more. “Why?” The boy gazed at him suspiciously.

“Why do you ask?” Fili growled.

“I’m just a slave.” The boy answered. “You have no more reasons to grace me with your favours than you had the first seven years of my life.”

“You are of my blood.” That was the only answer Fili would give. He saw the thin lips of the boy go even more narrow. 

“I bet many others are as well.” The boy growled, and for the first time Fili saw how much anger in this boy was directed towards him. “What makes me more special than all the other kids you have with slaves and harem omegas?”

“As much as it’s worth, I’m not aware of more kids of mine.” Fili confessed. His harem omegas rarely got pregnant at all due to a special herbal treatment and he was fairly certain none of the kids was his, and his chef was the only servant he actually bedded.

“Awareness is a feeble issue.” The boy hissed, proving great wit.

“No matter what you think, I’m planning to oversee your education.” Fili declared. The boy just raised his eyebrow slightly. He had the omega’s eyebrows, thin and pronounced. He saw resentment in those eyes, and anger but the boy did not say more. Fili wondered for a moment if the omega actually resented him and if he taught it to the boy.

“Let’s go.” Fili told him and guided him out of the room. “Get your things.”

“Yes, Sir.” The boy replied obediently.


	8. Chapter 8

Frerin raised his eyes at the huge palace. It was as big as the palace he lived in, the palace he grew up in. He wanted to ask the man what school would be held in a royal palace, but anger made him bite down those words. He had no idea why the alpha came into his life now, the alpha never claimed them, and never named him and his siblings. He was raised seeing his father’s sacrifices. Kili worked so hard to keep them safe. And going to school and meeting spiteful kids born from slaves who suffered far more, Frerin realised how lucky he was to have him as his father. He loved him so much, that he would do anything. The more he loved his strong omega father, the more he resented his alpha father.

He was led inside the palace, very aware of his slave clothes and the mark on his forearm showing he was a slave. And nothing would ever change that. With the last thought he was guided into a posh room filled with books to the ceiling. The library in their palace was grand, but this seemed even bigger.

Two boys were sitting at a table with a very old man.

“Fili my boy!” The man reacted with enthusiasm and rose from his chair to embrace the alpha.

“Brother!” Both boys yelled and embraced him as soon as the old man sat back down.

Frerin just stood there and glanced at them slowly realising where he was. This was the palace his dad was raised in, where he was taught how to cook. Gazing at the two very well dressed boys, his alpha father’s brothers, brought a new bitter wave of emotion. He felt out of place, unwelcome and regretted coming along. He had no place here, he should have stayed in the normal school. This was not his place to be. He wasn’t high born, he wasn’t named by his alpha father. He was a slave.

“And who is this?” The old man noticed the blond boy silently standing there.

“This is Frerin.” The alpha pushed him forward. “This is master Balin, and my brothers Frodo and Merry.”

“Hi!” Frodo smiled at the boy.

“Hi.” Merry said without enthusiasm.

“Hi.” Frerin replied quietly.

“You’re going to stay here for now.” Fili told the boy, and left them alone. One adult and three kids glaring at each other.

“Have you read ‘The Book of Elves?’” The old man proposed.

Frerin quickly nodded.

“We’re trying to write a report on it, would you like to join us?” Balin proposed.

Frerin shyly nodded.

“Sit down please.” Balin passed him a sheet of paper and a pencil.

“What kind of report?” The boy asked gazing at the paper.

“What was your favourite fragment of the book, and why do you like it so much. You could also write why the people acted as they did. Do you want a copy of the book?” Balin proposed.

The boy just shook his head and after a moment he began writing.

\------

“So what do we owe the visit to?” Thorin asked as they sat down at the table.

“I have a few problems I have no idea how to solve and I need your help.” Fili confessed.

“Our help with what?” Thorin growled. There were many issues and problems Fili caused during his life and now he seemed to be desperate for help, which immediately made Thorin concerned.

Fili inhaled. He had no idea how to explain three kids in one go. He knew his father would be thrilled to hear about grandkids, but that he ignored them for a big part of their lives would not be treated lightly.

“I have three kids.” He finally mumbled.

He saw two surprised glares.

“And I just dropped off one with Balin.” Fili admitted.

“You dropped him off?” Bilbo’s deadly voice made Fili feel even worse.

“What about the other two?” Thorin asked quickly.

“With their omega father.” Fili told them.

“So you have no idea what to do with the oldest?” Thorin asked grimly.

“He went to the Academy.” Fili told him slowly knowing what that meant.

“And?” Thorin growled.

“And there is nothing more they can teach him there.” Fili admitted.

“Fine, we’ll take care of the boy for now.” Bilbo decided knowing it was best for the child.

“I’d like to meet him.” Thorin told them.

“Don’t worry the boys will bring him to lunch.” Bilbo pointed out.

But as time proved it wasn’t that easy. After a bit over their normal lunch time, Merry showed up in the door.

“Where is your brother?” Thorin asked him slowly.

Merry just grimaced. “It’s pointless to try to talk him into coming.” The boy just shrugged and took his normal seat.

Soon a maid brought in Pip, the youngest omega child.

“Why?” Bilbo asked the sulking boy.

“Go and find out for yourself.” Merry was grim.

Bilbo gazed at Fili, but Fili had no idea what the problem was.

When they arrived at the study they saw Balin and Frodo patiently sit in front of the boy. Bilbo inhaled deeply seeing the huge likeness, and he felt Thorin’s trembling hand on his arm as if the King was seeking more strength from him.

The boy did not look up to them, he just sat there silently.

“Please come to lunch with us.” Frodo pleaded gently.

“What’s the problem?” Fili took a dominating tone immediately.

The boy just lowered his head.

“You will stand up and go to lunch immediately, and you will never disobey ever again.” Fili spoke in a cold tone.

“Yes, Sir...” The whisper was so low that Bilbo felt his heart break in half.

“Come boy...” Thorin reached to his grandchild stunned with how cute and how alike the boy was. “You’re most welcome to join us for lunch.” He saw the boy gaze up at him with huge fear in his eyes.

“It is not my place...” The boy mumbled and lowered his head again.

“It is. We are your family and your place is here with us.” Thorin told the boy trying to be as welcoming as possible.

The boy looked even more down, but slowly got up from the chair.

Bilbo gently reached for him, and the boy gazed at him with his deep blue eyes. Somehow the omega seemed less threatening and pushing, so the boy took his hand and clung to him.

When they finally made it to the table, Bilbo motioned the boy to sit next to him, Frerin just glared at him and sat down without a word. During the meal Frodo desperately tried to connect to the boy, but he was met with a wall of silence. But what worried Bilbo more was the lack of appetite. The boy barely ate, Bilbo would push things onto his plate, and the boy would eat, but when asked what he wanted he didn’t take anything.

“Come, we’re going to get you a nice room and some new clothes.” Bilbo pulled the boy away, wanting to give him more space, especially away from the dominating alphas.

He showed the boy into a nice room right next to the boys’ bedrooms, in the wing where the family lived. The boy did not even look up, his eyes downcast on the floor.

“You miss your omega dad?” Bilbo asked the boy gently, embracing the tense shoulders. His heart was braking seeing the boy’s distress. He saw a slow nod.

“I’m going to take care of you.” Bilbo told him gently. “And together we’ll visit your dad.”

“We could?” The boy raised his head and looked at him.

“We will.” Bilbo assured him calmly.

A quiet knock broke the silence. “May I come in?” Frodo asked gently.

“We were just talking about getting Frerin some new clothes.” Bilbo told him.

“I thought about that.” Frodo smiled and brought it a bag. “I’ve got lots of stuff I never used, so for now you can wear them, and later we could go and get new clothes for you.”

“You’re a good boy.” Bilbo kissed his forehead gently.

Frerin gazed at the dark haired boy, and gently nodded at him.

“I got a bag too.” Merry added from the doorway.

Frerin how no idea how to react to the sincerity he was flooded with. Even the cold blond boy came to him trying to console him.

“Tomorrow you’ll have lessons with the boys, did you like today?” Bilbo asked him gently.

The boy eagerly nodded, but still seemed apprehensive.

Bilbo guided him towards the bed. “Sit down, and tell me about your father please.” He asked gently.

The boys sat next to them and slowly Bilbo saw the boy compose himself.

“He’s the best chef in the world.” The boy finally spoke. “He can cook the most divine food...”

“Better than our food?” Merry asked suspiciously.

The boy nodded.

“I heard a lot of praise for the kitchen in Fili’s palace.” Bilbo admitted.

“Could we go and try it?” Merry asked eagerly.

“I was just talking with Frerin about visiting his dad.” Bilbo smiled at him. “So yes, we could ask him to make us something special.”

“That would be great!” Frodo smiled. “We’d like to meet your dad.” He added.

Somehow Frodo’s arms found his way around the blond boy, he had Bilbo’s sensitivity.

“Someone really wants to spend time with you too.” A servant carried in the three year old. The tiny dark haired boy crept into Frerin’s lap, and with fascination began playing with his hair.

“Gold!” He announced with a huge smile. “I like gold.” Frerin with ease held him tightly just as he did with Dior.

“You’re family.” Bilbo told him gently.


	9. Chapter 9

When Thorin was left alone with Fili, he gazed at his first born sternly. He saw huge problems under the surface.

“So the boy and two more kids?” Thorin asked grimly. “How old is he?”

“I’m not sure, near eight.” Fili admitted, he tried to ignore the face his father made when he admitted to not knowing his son’s age. “I’m not sure about the middle one, the youngest is just around a year.”

“So one alpha?” Thorin asked.

“The youngest is also an alpha.” Fili admitted.

“So the middle one is an omega?’ Thorin asked trying to be gentle.

“He’s the most beautiful child in the world...” Fili spoke in a low emotional voice.

“Do you have feelings for their omega fathers?” Thorin asked.

“They all have one father.” Fili reminded him.

“So you must feel for him.” Thorin made him realise.

Fili just lowered his head. “He’s the biggest puzzle I’ve met in my life...”

Thorin tried to hide a smile. “So you’re going to build a family with him?”

“If he lets me...” Fili felt defeated.

“Omegas need patience and time. They need us to fight for them, fawn over them and take care of them. Have you done any of those things?” Thorin asked him grimly.

Fili just shook his head desperately.

“You have to remember the children as well. The boy will be difficult. He’s stubborn and getting his approval will take time.” Thorin told him.

“I’m going to try.” Fili assured him.

“Try hard.” Thorin scolded him.

“In two or three days we’re all coming to visit.” Bilbo told them from the doorway.

“We are?” Thorin asked.

“Merry wants to test if Frerin’s dad is really better than our chef.” Bilbo smiled.

“Well... in fact he is.” Fili admitted with a shy smile.

“Frerin needs to see his family. He misses his father and brothers.” Bilbo told him gently. “This change is a shock to him.”

“You’re always welcome to come.” Fili assured him.

\------

When Fili came back he waited for the omega to bring in some dinner.

He saw the omega look at him warily.

“I saw your oldest son today.” Fili told him without warning.

The omega glared at him.

“He’s going to be learning now with my brothers.” Fili informed him. “At the main palace.”

He saw those dark eyes filled with surprise. “But he’s a slave.” The omega finally growled at him.

“He’s my son.” Fili growled back.

“He’s my son.” The omega reminded him.

“I’m going to make him legally my son.” Fili declared. “I’m planning to do that with all our kids.”

The omega looked at him puzzled beyond belief. “But they are children of a slave.”

“You’re my mate.” Fili reminded him touching the mark on his neck.

“That doesn’t automatically mean I’m not a slave.” The omega made him realise.

“I will never treat you like a slave again.” Fili assured him. “Work in the kitchen if that is what you love, but you will never be forced to anything anymore.”

The omega seemed stunned his mouth agape and shock in his eyes. Fili could only kiss him tenderly.


	10. Chapter 10

Fili arrived at the main palace to take the kids to his palace, Bilbo and Thorin would join them for lunch later during the day.

“Is the palace as big as ours?” Frodo asked Fili curiously.

“They are almost the same size.” Fili admitted.

“Are we going to meet his dad?” Merry asked curiously.

“Of course you are.” Fili assured them. So far Frerin was just looking, glaring at him from time to time, and glancing out of the window.

When the palace came in sight his eyes began shining. As soon as the carriage stopped the boy nearly jumped out, his face was shining with a bright smile seeing someone wait for him. Fili barely noticed when the tiny omega boy made the short distance his arm swiftly around his brother’s neck. As much as the alpha was smiling, his face beaming with love, the younger boy was crying.

After a while the boy let go and took his older brother’s hand.

“These are Merry and Frodo.” Frerin introduced the two alpha boys. “This is my brother Dior.” He introduced the tiny boy.

“You’re as small as Pip!” Merry noticed with a strange smile.

Fili just glanced at the boy having a close look for the first time. Up close he was stunningly beautiful.

“Pip?” The tiny boy asked.

“Our omega brother, he will come later with dad. He’s three.” Frodo added.

“I’m almost seven.” The tiny boy complained for being taken for a baby.

“What?” Merry growled with surprise.

“He’s less than two years younger than me.” Frerin supported his brother.

“That means he’s almost your age.” Frodo laughed at Merry who was now sulking.

“Let’s go inside!” Fili encouraged them.

“Can we see where you lived before?” Frodo suddenly asked.

Frerin gazed at Fili with huge fear in his eyes.

“Lead the way.” Fili agreed.

“This way.” Frerin led them towards one of the servant corridors.

“Can we see the kitchen as well?” Merry asked curiously.

“On the way back.” Frerin nodded.

The kids with wide eyes saw the changes. From rich and posh, to simple and clean. The servant quarters clean but very modest.

“This is home.” Frerin pointed to a door in the best part of the servant quarters. Fili gazed around curiously. This was his omega’s home.

The room was simple, with one bed along the wall. But the real surprise were the drawings everywhere. Detailed elaborate drawings. Some books, clearly old and used, but cherished.

“Who made these?” Frodo asked with wide eyes.

“Most were made by dad.” Frerin smiled gently.

“He’s really talented.” Merry admitted with a huge smile.

“You should see the huge cake he did last year.” Frerin began speaking with enthusiasm.

“He painted flowers on it.” Fili remembered. “It was the most beautiful cake ever.”

“Dad can do things no one else can.” Frerin smiled.

“I’ll make a cake like that one day!” Dior noticed stomping his foot.

“I bet you will.” Frerin gently brushed his blond hair.

“So can we see the kitchen?” Merry reminded them.

“This way.” Frerin lifted Dior and walked towards his home. Lots of servants and slaves greeted the boys on the way, and later looked at the prince in fear.

“Dad!” Dior cried and rushed inside. “What are you making? What are you making?” He tried to peak into the pot.

“Venison stew with glazed carrots and paprika jam.” Kili told the boy and lifted him gently so he could try.

His dark eyes noticed the other people walking in but he did not acknowledge their presence in his kitchen.

“Is it going to be served with boiled potatoes?” Frerin asked with a huge smile.

“Of course.” The omega answered at if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Can we try?” Merry could not stop the question especially when the smell was driving him crazy.

“Of course...” The omega told him and pulled out a tiny bowl. He poured a portion of the stew and gave them a few clean spoons.

Merry did not comment, but his huge smile and spark in his eyes said it all. Frodo on the other hand had his eyes closed and a bright smile as well.

Fili hesitated, but slowly took a spoon, and tried a tiny bit. He knew his cooking was divine, he ate it daily, but this felt different. Somehow he regretted not trying every single thing coming out of this crazy kitchen.

“Chef!” A sous chef asked from the side.

“Coming!” He called and rushed to the other chef.

Fili watched the omega try the dish and give instructions to the other chefs who listened without hesitation.

“Will you eat lunch with us?” Fili asked the omega. “My family is coming.”

The omega froze over the pot he was analysing.

“If that is your wish.” He finally replied and continued giving orders to the cooks.

Soon after tasting more things and a million questions from the two princes, Fili led them all back into the main guest halls, where the servants were setting the table for the family lunch.

Soon Bilbo and Thorin arrived, carrying the small Pip.

The tiny boy gazed at Dior with huge fascination seeing another omega child. They were almost the same size, but Dior’s looks were so stunning, the other child clung to him with insistence.

“You’re beautiful.” Thorin told the tiny omega. The boy looked up to him with those dark fascinating eyes and smiled.

“Are you my grandfather?” He asked suddenly, and when he saw a nod he nearly jumped into Thorin’s arms.

“I always wanted to have a grandfather.” Dior admitted hugging the huge man.

“You’ve got two.” Thorin told him gently and carried him to Bilbo.

Soon the servants began carrying in lunch.

“We actually tried most of the things here.” Merry told his parents with a huge smile. “That stew is the best thing I’ve ever eaten in my life!”

“So you had a tour of the kitchen?” Bilbo asked with a smile.

“Frerin’s dad let us try the food!” Frodo added happily.

“Is he going to join us?” Bilbo asked Fili.

“He should.” Fili nodded.

In the middle of the meal finally Kili showed up. He stood there nervously, in his ordinary apron and servant clothes. He was unfit for a meal with the royal family, and out of place in such elegant halls.

“Dad!” Dior did not have any reservations. He rushed to his beloved parents and literarily dragged him to the posh table.

Kili sat with a wildly beating heart and trembling hands. He had never been in the elegant room before and everything was pressing down on him.

Bilbo just gazed at the shy timid omega. The poor clothes, and shaking hands and evident discomfort. The omega did not eat despite a lot of beautiful dishes in front of him. The younger boy did not have any reservation, the older not eating just like his dad. He wondered what it must feel like to be a slave, to be submissive, to hide all your thoughts and emotions. This omega was far from being happy.

“Delicious food.” Thorin told the shy omega.

“Thank you My Master.” The omega lowered his head in respect.

The whole family was stunned with the level of servitude.

Fili glared at the omega and began putting food on his plate. The omega obediently began eating, but it was evident he didn’t have any appetite.

“Would you like something else?” Fili whispered to the omega worried.

The omega just shook his head.

“So tell me, Frerin and Dior, those are names of omegas from the old harem.” Thorin asked the omega as soon as the kids went to play in the vast gardens. Dior was running with Pip, Merry and Frodo, while Frerin was just following behind.

“Yes.” Kili admitted.

“Did you know them?” Thorin continued.

“Dior was my father.” Kili finally confessed.

“So you were born in the royal harem?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“I remember him, you look a lot like him.” Thorin admitted. “You have his eyes.”

“So who was Frerin?” Fili asked suddenly.

“That was your omega father.” Thorin told him slowly. “I’m more curious why you named your first born after him. He died before you were born.” He gazed at the omega.

“I heard a lot about him from my dad.” Kili tried to shake the topic. It was not a topic he was willing to address at all. He wanted the secrets buried deep, not brought into light. If they ever surfaced his life would be lost. His children in danger.

“What happened to your dad?” Bilbo asked, his emotional side dictating there was more to this story.

“Nothing special. He was sold when the harem was closed.” Kili told them, trying to control the tears coming up to his eyes.

“How old were you? Why weren’t you sold with him?” Bilbo asked, in a way he felt guilty, it was his presence that convinced Thorin to get rid of the harem in the first place.

“I was ten.” Kili said as if that explained everything. “I was already working in the kitchens.”

Fili gazed at the omega with pain, the very idea of a small child being separated from the only parent because the parent was sold. The child already working the life of a slave. It hurt him. And gazing at the tiny omega running now happily with a huge smile, he swore he would never see Dior sold as if he were just an object.

“How old are you now?” Thorin suddenly asked, he could see the omega was young, but he wondered how young.

“Twenty five.” The omega finally answered.

“You love your work.” Bilbo smiled at the omega.

“It’s the most important part of my life.” Kili quickly told him.

“Because that way you will never be sold.” Bilbo easily pin pointed the reason why the omega was clinging to the kitchen. He regretted those words as soon as he said them. The sheer panic on the omega’s face, the terror and tears that followed made him regret ever voicing those words.

“Dad?” Frerin’s voice was full of pain. In a quick move he embraced his father, and slowly as the omega was holding the boy it was evident he was trying to calm himself.

Fili watched the display with pain, the child was trying to console his beloved parent, but those blue eyes gazing at him clearly displayed what they boy thought. That it was all Fili’s fault.

Soon the tiny boy clung to both of them as well, in pure shock his strong parent could show so much vulnerability.

“Where is your youngest?” Bilbo gently petted the curly beautiful hair.

“With my friends.” The omega whispered.

“Let’s go and see him.” Bilbo decided and urged the omega to get up. “I’ll take care of your dad, so go back to Frodo and the boys.”

Frerin slowly gazed at the omega, and slowly nodded. Over the few days he learnt Bilbo had a huge heart, and the kind omega was so caring he adopted Frerin in a way.

Bilbo held the omega’s hand tightly as they walked to the servant section.

Later he could only smile seeing a child so alike to Thorin his own heart almost failed him. The youngest boy had Thorin’s dark hair, and his blue eyes. He was cute little cherub.

“So what’s his name?” Bilbo asked with a huge smile.

“Rin.” Kili replied.

“Fitting.” Bilbo lifted the child and held him tenderly. “So how do you manage if you go to work?”

“He sometimes stays here with Nori, but sometimes he goes with me.” Kili told him slowly.

“How can you work with him?” Bilbo asked gazing from the red haired omega to Kili.

“Easily.” Kili smiled at him. “I used a special cloth to carry him around.”

Bilbo gazed at him curiously. “That must be uncomfortable.”

“Not at all.” Kili assured him. “It’s better than leaving a child with strangers. Now I got Nori, but back when Frerin was born I was all alone...”

Bilbo’s eyes went wide, and Kili realised he said a bit too much.

“You’ve got me now.” Bilbo embraced him tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

“I saw you got along with Bilbo.” Fili asked the omega as the day finally ended, and they were back in his rooms.

“He’s really nice.” Kili whispered unsure why the alpha wanted to talk.

“Why haven’t you moved the kids here?” Fili asked the question he really felt the burning need to ask. He hadn’t even seen the youngest boy so far.

“I’m not sure where you want them...” Kili whispered and lowered his head.

“Come with me.” Fili extended his hand to the omega and led him to a room right next to the main bedroom. “I’ve asked my servants to prepare it.”

Kili gazed around. There were two beds placed, some toys. The colour of the room was bright and nice. The room was so much more than what they had now. Four times the size.

“We’ll get a servant to take care of them during the day so you could work.” Fili told him.

“Can my friend take care of them?” Kili asked in a shacking voice, scared he would lose his children.

“If that is what you want.” Fili immediately agreed seeing the omega get nervous. He gently pulled him into his lap and kissed him. “I’m going to take care of you.” He promised.

\------

Frerin got used to the other two boys with time. Frodo had his heart in his palm just like his omega dad Bilbo. Merry was critical and witty just like his father and Frerin’s grandfather. It took a while for him to understand that under the wit and snappy remarks Merry did not have anything against him. With time it became evident both boys accepted him fully, despite his slave status. And his alpha father’s family slowly became his family. The old teacher Balin at first had no idea where to start teaching him, but slowly the old man realised Frerin knew already quite a lot.

“Who was your teacher before?” Bilbo asked after a school report from Balin.

“I had two teachers, Nori, the slave who took care of us, he taught me mathematics and logics and his brother Ori was a scribe, so he taught me reading, writing, history and literature.” Frerin explained.

“I’d like to meet them next time we visit.” Bilbo smiled at him and embraced the boy.

Frerin nodded and hugged him.

\------

Bilbo arrange visits at least two times a week, but after meeting Nori and Ori, and a long conversation with Balin, they decided the boys would be better off at Fili’s palace. Under Kili’s care and under his friends schooling. Bilbo enjoyed the conversations with Ori, Nori and Balin. He slowly got to know Kili better, the omega still shy and closed. He loved Dior, the young omega very vibrant and vivid. His face always adorned with his beautiful smile.

Dior loved his new room, which eased Kili a bit. Kili was still worried and full of disbelief. He never heard of omega slave children being named, so when the prince was driving to name all three he was just stunned. When Frerin moved back to the palace along with the two young princes, Kili wasn’t at all surprised the King and the royal mate were at their palace all the time. He didn’t mind the extra work, his kitchen was still his safe haven despite his alpha’s grim face when talking about it time after time.

“You’re my omega... you really don’t have to work.” The prince insisted.

Kili just looked down as always.

“You’re not a slave anymore.” Fili reminded him.

Kili shook his head as if he heard something absurd. “I belong to you.”

Fili gently lifted him and put him in bed. He needed to feel him next to him, to assure both Kili and himself that they needed each other. His hand gently traced the body of his omega, his hand stopped on his stomach and he inhaled deeply knowing what he was feeling.

“I dreamt of holding your belly, trying to feel our children inside...” Fili’s fingers gently caressed the slight bulge. “Are you hoping for another omega or another alpha?” He asked tenderly.

“I’m praying the child will be healthy.” Kili replied slowly.

“Are you sure you want to work?” Fili asked yet again.

“I worked carrying my last three children.” Kili reminded him dully.

“You’re the most stubborn omega in the world...” Fili laughed. “But I wouldn’t change you for anyone else!” He quickly added caressing the belly.

As the omega glanced at him shyly, Fili gently kissed him. “I can’t live without you.”

The End.


End file.
